Only a Dream Wasn't it?
by mae-E
Summary: this is a oneshot Sailor MoonHarry Potter crossover. a reacurring dream or is it?


This is a sailor moon/ harry potter crossover fanfiction. This will be a one-shot story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything so don't bug me!

_**Only a dream…Wasn't it?**_

(By Mae-E)

Once Again, for the 6th time this week he was having that dream again. Over and over it played like a broken record.

Everything seemed calm and peaceful as he helped his sister look for her daughter in the gardens just outside an enormous castle made of some sort of crystal. He spots the girl just outside the boundaries of the castle grounds. He calls out to his worried sister "Serenity I found her!"

She hears him and rushes over to him. "Where is she?" asked Serenity.

" Right there, just outside the boundary." He answers as he pointed to a little pink haired girl who was about 2 yards away.

Without as little as a thank you she ran off in the direction of her child. Just as she got within a foot of her a person appeared in front of her. Seeing this he shouted out to his sister "Serenity look out!"

But She did not hear him. And what happened next happened so quickly that he wasn't sure it had actually happened. The Stranger started to attack his sister, at the same time the scouts projected their powers to protect Serenity. And as both powers collided Serenity was encased in quartz and fallen into a deep comatose state.

"No!" He shouted when he finally came out of his shock and realized that it all really did just happened. Then everything quickly went downhill from there. As in what appeared to be the very next second a full-scale attack was waged upon the castle. As fighting commenced he jumped up from his spot not realizing he had fallen to his knees from the shock. He raced over to his niece who was cowering close behind the large mound of crystal that only a few moments before had been her mother.

Grabbing his sword from his side he then stabbed an enemy solider who was just about to grab his niece. As the body fell to the ground lifeless, he grabbed the pink haired girl.

"Uncle Tranquility" The girl exclaimed with tears running down her face.

"Are you alright Small Lady?" He asked the girl while making his way towards the castle.

All the girl could do was nod her head. He managed to come across Sailor Venus who had just finished off a few attackers. He pushed the little princess into her arms and almost shouted, "Take Her! You and the girls get her out of here!"

Venus nodded her head and with the child in her arms ran off to fulfill the task. Now Knowing his niece was in safe hands, He ran off to the castle knowing where is brother-in-law would be found in the war room deep under the castle. On his way he started to think over everything that had happened to lead to this point. How could this have happened? After such a long period of peace, a peace that was hard fought for. How could there be yet another battle to fight another war to win.

He thought the fighting was finally finished. That it was all behind them like memories best forgotten. He was so sick of fighting, even before he found his family and his memories he could remember all the fighting and living in fear. He was sick of it then and even more now. But if they had to fight hopefully they could make sure this was the last one! The last time!

He arrived at the war room and helped his brother-in-law man the castle's defenses until a sudden blast of light blinded them both and a wave of energy shook the room violently! The last thing he heard was screaming.

He bolted upright in bed drenched in sweat. He sat there for a few moments just breathing heavy and trembling from head to toe, while his heart raced madly in his chest. He always awoke from the dream the same way and it affected him the same way each time.

"You had that dream again didn't you?" asked a familiar voice. At the same time said person handed him his glasses. After putting on his glasses he could clearly see whom the voice belonged to. It was his good friend Ron.

"Yeah I did. Every time it just seems to get more vivid. But I'm no closer to understanding it or what it means." He replied.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually." Said Ron reassuringly.

Then left the room so Harry could get dressed.

A little while later when Harry joined his friends in the common room before heading down for breakfast, they told him all about the rumor of how there is possibly going to be foreign exchange students transferring to the school in the next few days. And as he listened to his 2 friends discuss this, he couldn't help but be slightly excited. Anyone or anything that could take the spotlight off of him for a while was a good thing.

"Isn't exciting Harry? Word has it they are all the way from Japan!" commented Hermione as they were filing out the portrait hole.

"Yeah, it would definitely make things more interesting around here. Not that they aren't already interesting enough as it is." Replied Harry with a small smirk like smile. And being the last one through the portrait hole nobody noticed that ever so briefly did a faint golden crescent moon flicker across the center of his forehead before vanishing!

_**THE END**_


End file.
